There is a known technology for supporting driving vehicles by displaying images in vicinity of the vehicles. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-79299 discloses a driving support device that displays a plurality of camera video images indicating a turning direction of a vehicle on making a right or left turn.
For example, in a case of making a left turn, a driver confirms safety in a roll-in direction on making a left turn by using the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-79299 and also visually checks this direction. Thus, on making a left turn, the driver is careless about checking a video image displayed on a side monitor that displays a right rear view. In this case, the driver may not perceive another vehicle running from behind on a right side (in a case before making a left turn, on a right front side), a pedestrian, or the like while making the left turn.